


The Man With the Crooked Smile

by ThatOneAngstWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Acting AU, Actor Dream, Evil dream, Horror, Kinda, dream team, gimme a break, i tried man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter
Summary: Jared shut his eyes and prepared for the worst.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 10





	The Man With the Crooked Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you? I see... I'm doing alright, I guess. Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Jared breathed in and out. That’s what his brother had taught him. In and out. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down his pounding pulse. He heard a creak in the floorboard from down the hall and his heart rate accelerated. His calmness from before was forgotten as he started to hyperventilate again. He covered his mouth with his and attempted to remain completely silent.

He heard a sing-song voice from the hallway. “C’mere kid~” A male voice traveled through the door and into the closet he was hiding in. Jared shuddered, the sound had given him chills. 

He heard the door to his room open up and his eyes widened in panic. He tried to calm his breathing down, as not to give away his position. But Jared knew it was already too late when the hunter had entered his house. No, he was screwed from the moment the man had decided that he was a target.

Sudden light temporarily blinded him as the previously closed entrance to the closet was open. Jared blinked and what stood before him shook him to his very core. The hunter had grey sweatpants on. He wore a lime green hoodie, the hood was up and the strings were torn and falling apart. However, the most unsettling thing about the man’s appearance was his face. He couldn’t see it. There was a porcelain mask with two black dots and a curved line. A crooked smiley face. There was blood splattered all over his outfit. You could see tufts of brown hair peeking out of the mask and hood. He was holding an ax. The dried blood stood out against the contrasting silver of the iron. 

“Please no! I-I’ll do whatever you want! I’ll be your slave forever. You can kidnap me, torture me, kill me, I don’t care. Just please don’t... don’t kill me with that mask on. I can’t… It’s my dying wish…” Jared cried out. The man was facing Jared, he couldn’t tell what emotion he had in his eyes because of the mask. He raised his ax. Pleas of mercy and safety rang throughout the house. No one could hear, but there was a very prominent stain of red on the carpet in that closet from that day forward. And no one ever cared enough to remove it.

===

“Wow Dream, I didn’t know you were that good an actor!” His friend George proclaimed, a popcorn bowl in his lap.

“Thanks, George. I actually ad-libbed the ‘c’mere kid’ line, but it was too perfect a situation to not do it.” 

Sapnap sat huddled in a corner and shaking. “What is wrong with you guys?! I’m going to need Karl to come to pick me up and play Minecraft with me so I don’t have nightmares for the next 2 weeks. Jesus Christ!”

“Sapnap is a baby. Sapnap is a baby.” Dream chanted and George joined in. They both started laughing their heads off. Sapnap made noises of protest, but he soon joined in with the laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I have discord server if you wanna join: https://discord.gg/4fxRSNq4GQ Have fun with that, all are welcome.
> 
> So yeah... That was that.


End file.
